battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Suburbs of the Dead
Suburbs of the Dead (亡者の住まう地 Homes of the Dead)is the 34th sub-chapter of Stories of Legend, added in version 5.6.0. Difficulty modes available for Suburbs of the Dead include ★, ★★, ★★★, and ★★★★. This sub-chapter, such as the name implies, revolves around the Zombie enemy type as a main focus in a majority of the levels. Difficulty This is the first sub-chapter to include the spooky zombie enemies! Eeek! Difficulty depends on your cats. Without proper knowledge and strategy this sub-chapter could be the start of a players nightmare. Still should not be underestimated. By this point in the game you should have several Manic Cats and possibly your first deadly stage cat too. (Example: Maglev) New Features Suburbs of the Dead features the same Zombies that may appear in the Zombie Outbreaks that occur in the first chapter of Empire of Cats, though this is the first time they appear in Stories of Legend. There are two abilities possessed by most Zombies: Burrowing past your cats, and reviving once with 50% HP. *Zoge: Zombie variant of Doge, with increased stats, the ability to burrow and will revive after death with 50% of it's original HP remaining, which are traits shared among almost every Zombie enemy (bar Zyclone and a few others that regenerate 100% health when reviving). *Znache: Zombie variant of Snache, has the ability to revive and burrow. Has an abnormally long burrow distance. Has fairly high stats for a peon and unlike other variants of Snache, it has area attacks. *Zackie Peng: Zombie variant of Jackie Peng. Has significantly higher stats and the usual Zombie abilities, but is still single-target with poor range. *Zroco: Zombie variant of Croco. Has way higher health and damage, along with the regular Zombie abilities and very slightly increased range and movement speed. Also burrows underground for a surprisingly short amount of time compared to other Zombies, and has a 30% chance to weaken your cats' attack power by 50%. *Zomboe: Zombie variant of Hippoe. Its health and damage are 40x higher, it has slightly longer range, it has a 30% chance to slow down cats and it's got the usual abilities of reviving and burrowing. Its attack animation is considerably longer than Hippoe's, but the time between attacks is halved to make up for it. *Zigge: Zombie variant of Pigge. Has 32x more health and 30x more attack power. Unsurprisingly, it can burrow past cats and revive with 50% HP, but it also possesses a 30% chance of knocking back cats. *Zir Zeal: Zombie variant of Sir Seal that can revive and burrow, with much higher stats than Sir Seal and slightly increased movement speed. Also has a 20% chance to freeze cats. *Zory: Zombie variant of Gory that will revive and burrow, but unlike most other Zombies, Zory will respawn with full HP instead of 50%. Zory's stats are, unsurprisingly, far higher than that of Gory. It also has a bit more range. *Zang Roo: Zombie variant of Kang Roo. One of the most dangerous non-boss Zombies, Zang Roo has high stats all across the board except for range, and it burrows quite far compared to most other Zombies. Like Zory, it revives with 100% HP instead of 50%. *Lord Gravey: This Zombie enemy is one of the only Zombie enemies that does not burrow, though he can revive once with 100% HP. Gravey has relatively low range and moves slowly, but has very good stats all-around and has a 100% chance to knock back cat units. List of Stages This sub-chapter contains 6 stages: *'Stage 34-1': Home Sweet Mausoleum - Once the enemy base is damaged, tons of Zoges and a few Doge Darks will spawn. Be wary, as the respawning Zoges can harm your front line when they're attacking the base if they do not die behind the enemy base. *'Stage 34-2': Swamp of Sacrifice - THE SLOTH appears with assistance from constantly spawning Znaches and Zackie Pengs to support. The stage width is fairly small, so be on watch for any burrowing Znaches trying to attack your Cat Base. *'Stage 34-3': Dungeon of Dreams - One of the two levels in the sub-chapter that doesn't feature any Zombie enemy. Sunfish Jones and two Berserkories team together with Gabriel. All of the enemies will spawn without damaging the enemy base, and the stage width is one of the smallest in the entire game, so small that Sunfish Jones can cover almost the entire stage. *'Stage 34-4': Revenant Road - Zrocos, Zomboes and B.B.Bunnies will attack when the battle begins so you can build up cash. When the enemy base is damaged, Teacher Bun Bun will spawn with assistance from a Zir Zeal. *'Stage 34-5': Ghostlight Gardens - Camelle, H. Nahs and Brollows spawn in swarms on a timer. Outlast the Brollows for 50 seconds and dispatch Camelle and H. Nahs as normal. Can be cheesed by Maglev, Manic Lion and Awakened Bahamut. *'Stage 34-6' Silenced Meowing - The stage begins with Shadow Boxer Ks and Gory Blacks. Once the enemy base is damaged, Lord Gravey and many other Zombie enemies spawn to assist, namely Zang Roo and Zory. A large stack of ranged units is recommended to hurt Gravey and his support. Every enemy in this stage is 200% magnified. ---- Stories of Legend Chapters: << Axis of Evil | Quarantine Isles >> ---- . Category:Stories of Legend Chapters Category:Legend Story Levels